Transferred: Sylvia's POV
by SylviaW1991
Summary: 2 American witches are sent to Hogwarts as news of Voldmort's return turns Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore into the laughing stocks of the wizarding world. Can they help or will their antics just get everyone into even more trouble? Set in book 5.
1. Prologue: Opulent

**Amycoolz's A/N: **Woot! This is so cool! I can't believe it! Us, in a story, with all the characters from Harry Potter! Oh, since Syl will probably forget, we do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does… Which really sucks, because this is such a good story so far… Even though all we've got are notes… Trust me, though, we were up 'til like, 1 in the morning, talking for 4 hours, just about this story… So you'd better enjoy it! Lol

**StarTheHedgeCat's A/N:** As Amy said, yes, this is a self-insertion. But we've tried – and succeeded – in making it different from most other ones. Meaning, it's not stupid and we're not Mary Sues. That and we've read the books thoroughly (some would say we're obsessed, lol) and actually use the book's heavily. As a matter of fact, we've created a joint account (WeBeOSM) in order to post the book itself with our little additions tucked within.

The version you're currently reading is mine (Sylvia's) and the prologue's will be the same in all three versions. Amy's POV is posted in her own account (Amycoolz) and I suggest you read all three, but it isn't really a requirement.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_Prologue_

_Opulent_

As her head bopped side to side in time with Christina Aguilera's music, her mechanical pencil flitted across the page while no hand touched it. A slim, wooden stick was held loosely in her right. Her thick, wavy blonde hair rained down her back, flicking with each movement.

An elderly woman plucked the stick from the teen's fingers and the music stopped. "Hey!" she squealed, then blinked. "Hey, there, Mrs. Brown. What's up?"

The woman sighed, shaking her head. "How many times to I have to tell you, Sylvia, that music spells are _not_ allowed in my class?"

"I was taking notes!" was her defense. "See?"

"Yes, I see. Are you aware that 'you' have written on the same line six separate times?" Mrs. Brown lifted Sylvia's paper off the desk to show her, ignoring the snickers and muffled laughter the way only experienced teachers could.

Sylvia smiled and shrugged, thinking quickly. "I figured I'd just use a spell to split them up later, you know? 'Cause this doesn't waste paper. Save the trees and all that."

"I see. Well, why don't you do that spell tonight in de-"

At that moment she was interrupted by the loudspeaker. "Will Sylvia Walka and Amy Schwartz please report to the principal's office immediately?"

Sylvia snatched her wand, flicked it, and had everything packed in her backpack. "Sorry, Mrs. Brown. Gotta go." She hopped up and ran out of the room.

_Meanwhile…_

She was slumped in her chair, bored. She half-wished she had her friends in this class, but she was also glad they weren't around to distract her. She hadn't taken Advanced Herbology to get sidetracked and fail, after all. But having to take notes about a plant before you could even see it was "really friggin' gay," as she liked to say.

When she noticed Michelle Medford whispering to her cronies and giving her dirty looks, she snarled and pinned Michelle with a glare that had her turning to face the teacher.

But the girl kept glaring and sneering, just in case Michelle – She hated that girl's guts! – looked back at her.

Unfortunately, she didn't noticed when the teacher looked at her. "Amy, is there a problem?"

She jolted just enough to rustle her dyed black, short straight hair, which was parted on the left side and flipped over to the right. "No, Ms. McCaine," she droned.

"Then if you simply can't keep your eyes off Michelle's back, perhaps we should move her right behind you."

At that threat, Amy scoffed. "Hell no."

"Excuse me? I suppose you would prefer de-"

At that moment she was interrupted by the loudspeaker. "Will Sylvia Walka and Amy Schwartz please report to the principal's office immediately?"

Rather than hop to it, Amy packed her things the "Muggle" way and sent her teacher a rather sassy salute. "See you later, Ms. McCaine," she said, and sauntered from the room.

By the time she was out, Sylvia, whose Transfiguration class was at the opposite end of the long hall, was just zipping past. "Hey!"

The blonde stopped and turned, beaming. "Hi!" She started to bounce, eager to be off.

For Amy, beaming plus bouncing usually equaled huge annoyance, but Sylvia was an exception. The girl was damned entertaining and knew how to chill when it was required. Amy and Sylvia were, however different, kindred spirits and best friends.

"Why were you running? You hate running."

More beaming. "I was about to get detention, so I bolted."

"So was I, but why let them know you're scared?" They started to walk. "You know why we're going to Mrs. Jones' room?" Mrs. Jones was, of course, the principal.

Sylvia shook her head. "I don't know, but who cares? I got out of detention!" Then she sobered. "My parents would be _pissed_ if I got detention, especially this close to the end of the year."

"Yeah, man, we only have two more weeks left!"

"Yeah… And then we only have two more years of school. I can't wait!" They laughed and chattered about how boring all these notes were. The only class where wands were used daily was their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, and 5th years couldn't take that one. It flat out sucked.

Finally, they arrived at the main office and were led to the principal's room by the dwarf receptionist. Sylvia started to knock, but Amy shoved inside and plopped in one of the chairs. "We're here."

Sylvia smiled and walked in more sedately. Her mother was closely connected with all of the administrators, so she had to really behave herself or she was screwed. "Hello, Mrs. Jones."

"Hello Sylvia, Amy," she said, a nod for each of them. "Please, sit down."

"Thank you," Sylvia replied politely and sat delicately in the chair. Amy only shifted into a more comfortable position, her legs draped over the arm.

"I'm sure you're both wondering why you're here." Sylvia nodded; Amy looked bored. "Well, I just wanted to inform you girls of something very important. I've already spoken to your parents, and they were thrilled that the two of you were chosen out of all the girls here at Opulent: School of Witchcraft."

Now Amy was alert; she sat up straight in her chair, nearly knocking over a pen holder on the principal's desk. "You talked to our parents?!"

Used to hearing that, Sylvia queried, "Chosen for what?"

"A transfer program that Mrs. Wagner has just brought to my attention. If the two of you would simply sign the agreement form I can give you a list of schools to choose from."  
"A… a transfer program?" Having spent her entire life moving around due to her father's position with the American Ministry of Magic, Sylvia detested the word "transfer." As Head Muggle-Watcher, her father had to travel the country, seeing how Muggles live in, created, changed, and used their environment. As a result, his family of four had seen nearly all fifty states at some point.

"You mean we get to go to another school?!" Amy, whose father was a beater for the American Quidditch team, had hardly ever left New York her entire life. Her father, however, would occasionally leave the country to play against other teams for up to a week at a time. Amy would kill to get out of the country.

"Yes, that's right. For the entirety of next year you shall become students at a completely new school. And if you enjoy it, you can stay at that school until you complete its curriculum."

"Will the school be out of the state or out of the country?" Sylvia inquired.

"Well, now, that's the surprise. Now, please girls, sign here." After exchanging glances, they took the pens Mrs. Jones sent out and signed the dotted line. The contract rolled up and then unrolled a few seconds later all on its own. "All right, ladies, let's see where you can go."

She looked at the page, her smile dimming somewhat. "It would appear that only two schools are accepting transfer students next year, and the one in Spain is an all-boys school."

"Okay, so what's the other one?" The final bell was about to ring and Amy was ready to go home.

"Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Sylvia forgot all about her calm, polite demeanor and leapt to her feet. "A co-ed school?! Seriously?!" It had been years since she'd been to one!

Amy's jaw dropped. "No way, man! That's friggin' awesome!" She'd _never_ been to one.

They began peppering Mrs. Jones with questions. "Where's Hogwarts? England? Awesome! Are the plane tickets going to cost us? Can we just use magic to get there? Floo powder? Okay! When are we leaving? In July?! That's like, two months away! Where will we stay? A non-Muggle hotel? All right, fine. How will we get our school supplies? They're sent to us?! Frickin' sweet! Can we brag about this? Aww! Why not? Well, duh! They're supposed to be jealous!"

The bell rang and they bolted, crazy with excitement. In two months they were going to England and then to a co-ed magic school! They looked at each other, grinning identical evil grins. "This is so friggin' awesome!"


	2. 1: Addled Americans

_Chapter One_

_Addled Americans_

The Floo Powder tickled my nose, but other than that I was fine. I brushed off my jeans, amused by the open-mouthed shock of the desk clerk. I had been told that witches and wizards tended to wear cloaks and robes when visiting Diagon Alley, and here I was in the Muggle attire of jeans I'd cut up to just below the knee and an oversized T-shirt that read "PARENTAL ADVISORY: I am Loud." Which was perfectly true for me.

Someone appeared behind me as I tied my hair into a loose ponytail. "What took you?"

"My stupid mom! She was nagging me about behaving myself and crap."

My smile was sympathetic. "Again?"

"Yeah! Again!" Her blue-brown eyes, which she insisted were _not_ hazel, flickered in annoyance.

"Just think, Ames, we're an entire ocean away."

"Yeah, thank God."

Laughing, I walked up to the front desk. The clerk was still slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Since Amy was wearing tattered jeans and a Yankees T-shirt, it now appeared that two foreign teenage Muggles had figured out how to use Floo Powder.

"Hey there. I'm Sylvia Walka and this is Amy Schwartz. Our room is-" I checked the back of my hand- "212, second floor. Our stuff was already sent."

"Ah." After a quick check of his references, he nodded. "You are the transfer witches, correct?"

"You bet."

"No, miss, I do not. Gambling is strictly prohibited on the premises."

It took both of us a moment to realize he was being perfectly serious. After rolling our eyes, we each took a key from the clerk and went into the elevator.

The tiny man inside asked where we were off to and we were almost instantaneously at our room. "Cool." Amy stepped off first while I handed the operator a sickle as a tip. "Where's all the stuff?" Amy demanded once the elevator whisked away.

"Check the drawers and stuff," I suggested with a yawn. I hadn't slept at all the night before due to excitement, so I was understandably exhausted.

"Holy crap, man, everything's perfect!"

"Okay." I flopped onto the closest bed and, only because I feeling lazy, used magic to change into my pj's.

Not five minutes later there was an incessant tapping on the window. I only grumbled, half asleep, when I heard the window open. An envelope landed on my stomach and I opened it. As the letter inside was addressed to us both, I read it aloud.

_To Miss Sylvia Walka and Miss Amy Schwartz,_

_ While any magic up to this point has been tolerated and ignored, it is the Ministry's duty to inform you girls that students of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are forbidden to perform spells during the summer months._

"That's gay," Amy interrupted.

"Friggin' retarded British people," I agreed, then continued.

_ If the two of you do not comply with these rules, you will both be banned from Hogwarts and sent back home._

_ Good luck and enjoy your stay in Great Britain._

Not caring who had written the letter, I shoved it back in the envelope, put a few knuts in the bag attached to the owl's leg, and dropped the envelope on the floor. "So far, I don't like Hogwarts."

"Yeah, me neither."

A week later…

I frowned. "You know, I would kill for a cheeseburger right about now." We'd been walking along Diagon Alley, buying the stuff on our Hogwarts list, for nearly two hours. My feet hurt and I was starving.

"Yeah, me too… Some McDonald's or something would be good."

"Seriously! Let's dump this crap at the hotel and go to the Muggle side of town. There's gotta be a place where they sell burgers!"

Amy nodded fervently. "My dad said he'd leave my car right outside the bar Diagon Alley's connected to."

"Pub," I corrected. "And it's called the Leaky Cauldron."

"Whatever, I don't give a crap." She walked off, dragging her cauldron behind her.

Rolling my eyes, I followed her.

Later…

An hour had passed and my stomach hurt, I was so hungry. A neon sign on a dilapidated building caught my eye and I told Amy to pull over. "Look! A place like that _has_ to sell burgers!"

We went inside, eager for some decent, or at least edible, food. The maitre-de looked snobby and sniffed disapprovingly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Uh… We're hungry…" I said, thinking we had definitely misjudged our location.

Amy piped up, "Yeah, where are the friggin' burgers?"

"Burgers?" The maitre-de looked down his severely straight nose at us. "We do not serve burgers."

This news served only to infuriate Amy. "Well, what the hell do you serve?"

"Only the finest-"

"Yeah, Amy, let's just go," I interrupted, trying to keep her from cursing the man out.

So we left and Amy drove around for what seemed like hours before we found ourselves on Privet Drive. Both of us were nearly dying of starvation – or felt like we were – and there was still no sign of the familiar golden arches. We were furious.

"Where. Are. Thefuckingburgers?!" Amy screamed.

I sighed, then gestured with my hand. "Pull into this random driveway, Amy. We'll ask the, hopefully, nice people inside."

We got out of the car when she did and walked up to the door. Only to ensure that someone would answer the door we knocked and rang the doorbell incessantly. After a few seconds, a rather thin boy with shaggy, unkempt black hair and glasses answered. He was pretty cute, I decided. Needed a trim, but cute.

With a grin, I immediately began interrogating him. "Dude, do you know where the burgers are?"

"Wherearethefuckin'burgers?!"

At this outburst, the boy looked rather confused and a bit overwhelmed by our sudden appearances and accents. "What are you talking about?"

I cocked her head, confused. I thought it was rather obvious what we were talking about. He may have been cute, but he was slow. "You know, food?"

"Yeah! Sustenance!" Amy chimed in.

I grinned again. "The preserver of life!"

"¡La comida!" Amy shouted, pointing a finger into the air. Having to take two languages at our old school, Opulent, Amy had chosen Spanish and was damn good at it, I thought. I had taken, naturally, French. I hated Spanish with a passion, having tried and nearly failing in the sixth grade. No more Spanish for me.

In unison we said, "FOOOOD!!"

Finally, the message seemed to get through to the boy. "Um, I'm not sure where the nearest fast food restaurant is…" He brushed back thick, dark bangs and a lightning bolt scar just over his eye caught my attention. I immediately wanted to ask how he had gotten it. Was he trying to kill someone? Bar fight? Schoolyard scuffle? What? "My uncle or aunt might know…" he told us.

"What might they know, Harry?" A rather large, round boy about the same age took a look at us and shoved the first boy - Harry apparently - out of the way. "Well, hello there," he greeted in what I was sure he thought of as a sexy leer. I thought of it as a pig trying to look cool.

Amy and I exchanged looks, deciding that not only was this guy fat and ugly but he was one heck of an ass. But still, we asked, "Do you know where the burgers are?"

Now he looked confused. "What?"

"You know, food?" I asked again, deliberately repeating what I'd say earlier.

Picking up on it, bless her, Amy said, "Yeah! Sustenance!"

"The preserver of life!" I shouted.

"¡La comida!"

Once again we said "FOOOOD!!" as one voice.

The fat boy still looked quite confused, but he looked over his shoulder and called out, "Mum! When do we eat?"

"Very soon, Duddykins!" a shrill, feminine voice screeched.

"Can these girls eat with us? They've got funny accents."

"We do?" I wondered.

"The hell we do!" Amy denied.

An almost identical copy of the fat boy appeared behind him. Amy and I had to bite our lips to keep from laughing aloud. "Where are you from?" he queried.

Amy and I grinned identical evil grins, deciding that this was the perfect moment to announce our rehearsed speech. "South of Canada!" I began.

"North of Mexico!" Amy added.

"The United friggin' States of North America!" we peeled off together.

"Drop the friggin'-" Amy practically sang.

"-And leave out the North!" I finished.

"Hi!" We burst out laughing, glad that minutes of practice had paid off.

The fat man, the fat boy's father and Harry's assumed uncle, peered at us through narrowed eyes. My smile turned shy as I realized he was suspicuious of us. But I was hungry and hyper, so I epoically didn't want that.

His son, though, had no such suspicions. "Dad, can these foreigners eat with us?" "We're not foreign…" Amy grumbled, insulted.

_Soon…_

As the British family had decided to allow us to join them for dinner, we were side-by-side at the table, Petunia next to Amy, then Harry, then Vernon, then Dudley, then me. The food was pretty bland, and certainly not burgers, but it was kind of enjoyable. And when one is as hungry as I was at that moment, anything tasted good.

But I did notice something weird about this family. No one seemed to be talking to Harry and he apparently had a different surname, as Vernon or Dudley would often refer to him as "Potter" when they asked him to pass them something. The boy himself looked rather miserable and seemed eager to get away from the table.

I immediately felt sorry for him. What sort of home life must he have?

As his eyes glazed over, I deduced that he was thinking about something else and scooted just a little closer to Amy to ask what she thought it was.

Harry stood, probably to clear his plate, and I nearly choked on my steak due to laughter. He had a pretty obvious boner and I turned bright red when Amy announced, "Harry, we can see your wand."

But their reactions were rather different from what any normal ones should have been. Dudley began to choke, Vernon dropped the bit of steak back onto his plate with a shocked gasp, and Petunia slid to the floor in a faint.

I leaned over and whispered, "Who knew boners caused so much trouble?"

"Yeah," Amy agreed, "Brits are weird…"

_Soon…_

Immediately after Petunia had fainted, Harry had dragged us up the stairs to his room. "What did you mean by 'wand'?"

"You had a woodie at dinner," Amy announced, never one to mince words.

Beside her, I snorted out a laugh. "Just to be straight – no offense – were you thinking about a guy or a girl?"

I knew she had not meant anything rude by it, but I did. This could make my day! "Yeah, which one?"

To my amusement, Harry looked offended. "Just… Just some girl."

"Ooh, what was her name?" I glanced at Sylvia. Who cared about that?

"Her names's… Uh… Cho…"

"Cho? That's a weird name!" Amy grinned widely and I sighed. It seemed as though I'd released the beast.

"No, it isn't!" Harry denied.

"Yeah, it is," she argued.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Oh, look, it's a birdie!" I suddenly squeaked, having been looking for something – anything – to distract them. Harry had a snowy owl in a bird cage. It peered down at me as if trying to gauge what sort of person I was. Impressive. I'd thought only wizards and witches kept owls as pets, but maybe Muggles did, too.

"Her name is Hedwig," Harry said, still glaring at Amy.

"That's a weird name, too," she taunted.

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Harry, Petunia, Vernon, Dudley, Cho, and Hedwig," I said, listing each name off on her fingers. "Why aren't there any normal names in England? Like Ron or something?"

This seemed to catch Harry's interest. "That's my best friend's name!"

I could only scoff. "_You_ have friends?"

He immediately went on the defense. "We're mates from school!"

"Oh, cool. What school?" I chirped.

"Ho-" he started to say, than broke off, stuttering. "St. Brutus's."

"Oh, dude, I thought you were gonna say Hog-"

Suddenly, Amy smacked a hand over my mouth. "Hogthorne! School of… Playful… Chickens!"

Harry studied us as if we were insane. I kind of agreed with them. Couldn't Amy have come up with anything better? "…Chickens…?"

"The playful kind!" Chuckling nervously, Amy started inching towards the door, dragging me with her. "Well, we'll see you if we get hungry again! Bye!"

I managed to tug her hand away and grinned. "Peace out!"

We ran down the stairs, not seeing any of the Dursleys about. Rather than waste time to search for them, we bolted outside and slammed into the car.

Amy gave me a pointed look once we were on the road. "'Peace out'?"

* * *

I think the saddest part about this is that me and Amy are actually like this

XD


	3. 2: When Teachers Attack

**Star the HedgeCat's A/N:**

Hi, again, all!

Just wanted to let you know that this chapter has Hagrid!

Hooray!

:D

And, before there's any confusion, this would be before he and the other half-giant woman (I can't remember her name at the moment) leave

Hope you like it!

_Chapter 2_

_When Teachers Att__ack_

"I've been thinking."

"Uh-oh." At this, Amy sat up and threw her pillow at me. Even though it was dark, her aim was perfect and it struck me in the face. I sat up with a grunt and threw it back, only to hear the sound of glass shattering. "Well, hell…" My aim was horrible.

Snorting out a laugh, she flicked on the lamp. "That was sad."

"Shut-up, it was dark!" The vase I'd broken, charmed by hotel staff, had already fixed itself, so I leaned over and picked it up. "So what were you, ahem, 'thinking' about?"

That earned me her "evil glare." It was a narrowing of eyes and a sneer that plainly said, "I will kill you after I torture you." It tended to make everyone that noticed it quake with fear, but I could never help but laugh. It was that oddity that had first made us consider being friends.

"Come on, Ames," I said through giggles, "just tell me."

"Okay, okay. You know how our Hogwarts' supply lists came so early?"

I scratched my head, wondering where this could possibly be going. "Yeah, the attached letter said it was a week or two early. Why?"

"What if someone from the school is going to come meet us?"

I let out a long, loud belch and flicked out the light. "Whatever. Go to sleep."

"I'm serious!" she shouted, flicking it back on.

"So am I." Rather than risk suffocation by putting my pillow over my face, I rolled over. "Turn that off."

"No!"

"Argh…" Giving up, I sat up once again. "Why would anybody from the school come visit us?"

"To see if we know enough magic and stuff!" As if it were the most palpable thing in the world, she rolled her eyes. "Obviously!"

"But we're not allowed to use magic outside of school."

"So? If we were told to use it by a teacher, we'd have to, right?"

I frowned, thinking. What my pal was saying was perfectly true, but basic, perfect, sensible logic had never sat well with me. "What teacher would do that?"

"You would," she pointed out.

This was true. Were I a teacher – and I was planning on becoming just that – I would search for any excuse to have students use magic. "Yeah, but how many me's will we ever find in the world?"

Now she was disguising a pout by narrowing her eyes menacingly. "None, but still. Why else would we be singled out?"

"Uh… Maybe because we're American and have never been to Hogwarts before?"

"You know what? You know what?! Shut-up!"

I smirked, pleased to have proved smarter for once. "'Night, Ames."

"Whatever," she grumbled, turning off the light.

The Next Day…

It was hot as Hell, was all I could think. I could feel each bead of sweat trail down my back and all we were doing was walking down Diagon Alley searching for – what else? – food.

I tugged my shirt away from my skin for some relief. "It's hot."

"No friggin' duh," Amy grumbled. I suppose the heat was making her testy.

"I'm just saying! God!" Okay, so maybe the heat was making me testy as well.

"Eh! You two girls! Wait fer jes a minute!"

I squeaked at the booming voice coming from behind us. Maybe there was some law against shouting "God" in the middle of the road. Next to me Amy threw her hands into the air and cried, "I didn't steal that book! It wasn't me!" My jaw dropped at the sight of a very large, scruffy man passing through the crowd straight towards us. When he stopped just in front of us I instantly felt small as an elf.

"Holy crap! Are you a giant?"

I stared at Amy. Was she _kidding_? He was too small to be a giant, but then again… I had to crane my neck to get a good look at the face obscured by scraggly dark hair and an even scragglier beard. He _was_ huge.

"Naw, I'm only half-giant."

"Awesome!"

The beard twitched and I think he smiled. "Yeh think so, do yeh?" He let out something like a laugh. "Thanks. So would you two be the Americans boun' fer Hogwarts, then?"

"Yes," I whispered, then cleared my throat. There was no reason to be shy with Amy here with me. "Yeah, that's us. I'm Sylvia and this is Amy."

"Yeah, so _who_ are _you_?"

"Me? Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"Ha! I _knew_ someone from the school would be coming to talk to us!"

"Well how would you be knowin' somethin' like tha'? It's no' common knowledge tha' you two're even comin' ter Hogwarts."

"Who does know?" I asked.

"The teachers o' course, the caretaker, an' me. The Ministry too, but tha's no' a surprise." He shifted his weight, which I'm sure was no easy task, and began ushering us in the direction of our hotel. "I've been instructed ta gi' yeh a few tests made up by the Hogwarts professors ta see if yeh can even go inta the righ' year."

"Which year would that be?"

"Why yer fifth, o' course. Don't yeh know anythin' 'bout Hogwarts?"

Thankfully, we had just arrived at the hotel, so we could avoid telling the half-giant no. I'd never angered a giant and I doubted it would be smart to anger half of one. Hagrid seemed to feel that the sun rose and fell on the boarding school.

"Righ' then. Up the stairs we go." As the man made his way up, Amy and I had to scramble to keep up with his four-to-five stair steps. As a result, we – who had gotten used to the elevator after a month – were doubled over, panting when we reached our floor.

"Now before we go ta yer room, I hafta tell yer that I got enchanted quills that yer got ta use. It prevents yeh from cheatin', they do."

"They're written tests?!" we squealed, I a bit more excited than Amy.

"Well o' course they are! Yeh can't jes expect to be allowed ter use magic outside o' school, can you?"

"Not at all!" I chirped, hiding Amy's grumble. I knew that that was exactly what she'd been expecting. But I was thrilled. While I was a whiz with a wand, I preferred written exams. This was going to be a cinch.

Several Hours Later…

"Quills," I muttered. "Who the hell uses _quills_ anymore?"

"At least we didn't have to dip them in ink. That's better than pencils."

I pouted on, ignoring her. I am an extremely stubborn person, to a fault actually. Hagrid had left, we'd had to make due with sandwiches in lieu of a decent restaurant meal, and it was just starting to get dark outside.

"Hey," I suddenly said, "let's go somewhere."

"Now?"

"Now!"

It only took Amy a split-second to make her decision. "Okay!"

* * *

**Star the HedgeCat's A/N:**

I'm pretty sure that from here on out, _Transferred_ will go along with the book again

Should be fun


	4. 3: When Dementors Attack

**StarTheHedgeCat's POV: **Okay, so I was epically right! lol. This chapter kicks us right into the actual book! This is where it gets good, all!! :D

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_When Dementors Attack_

On impulse, we decided to visit the only people we knew in Britain: The Dursleys and Harry Potter. But after a quick investigation of Number 4 we learned that Harry wasn't there. So we set off to explore, Amy down Magnolia Road and me down Wisteria Walk.

I found nothing, which was rather depressing. Just as I was about to turn up Privet Drive, I heard a loud hiss. The deadly-looking green and black snake hissed again when I glanced at it, the snale raised its head, and gestured towards a dark alleyway.

When I looked there, I heard a harsh bark of laughter then a high-pitched, whimpering voice say, "'Don't kill Cedric! Don't kill Cedric!'" I'm sure the person – who I assumed was Dudley Dursley – said something else, but I couldn't hear.

As the snake and I moved closer, yellow fur sprang over my body, my ears changed shape and went to the top of my head, and I grew a slinky tail. In two steps time, I was pounding the pavement on four cat paws, the snake slithering right next to me.

We turned down the alleyway and slunk against the fence, inching closer.

"'Dad!'" Dudley was saying in that annoyingly high voice. "'Help me, Dad! He's going to kill me, Dad! Boo-hoo!'"

"Shut-up," said Harry quietly. "Shut-up, Dudley, I'm warning you!"

Now I realized that Dudley was taunting Harry about something, but what? Had something terrible happened to him?

"'Come and help me, Dad! Mum, come and help me! He's killed Cedric! Dad, help me! He's going to-' _Don't you point that thing at me!_"

Dudley backed into the alley wall. Harry was pointing a wooden stick directly at Dudley's heart. My fur stood on end as I gave the snake a shocked look. _Harry's got a wand! Harry Potter is a wizard!_ my mind shouted, but I couldn't quite believe it.

Then I recalled everyone's reaction to Amy's "wand" comment. The Dursleys were obviously Muggles and ashamed that Harry was different.

My thoughts were broken when Harry snarled, "Don't ever talk about that again. D'you understand me?"

"Point that thing somewhere else!"

"I said, _do you understand me_?"

"_Point it somewhere else!_"

Silently, I cheered Harry on. Whatever Dudley Dursley had been teasing Harry about had obviously been traumatic for the boy. People getting killed, Harry begging his dead parents for help. Why, I was tempted to reveal myself and curse the arrogant ass good and proper.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Harry shouted.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM-"

Dudley gave an odd, shuddering gasp, as though he had been doused in icy water.

I flattened to the ground on a low growl. Something had happened to the night and I was almost sure it hadn't been me, Amy, or Harry who had done it.

The star-strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch-black and lightless – the stars, the moon, the misty streetlamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant grumbled of cars and the whisper of trees had gone. The balmy evening was suddenly piercingly, bitingly cold. We were surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent darkness, as though some giant hand had dropped a thick, icy mantle over the entire alleyway, blinding us.

I blinked rapidly and could, after a moment, see everyone clearly. I gently placed a paw on the snake's head, purring to let her know it was just me. I doubted she'd noticed the sudden drop in temperature for more than a second, now that she was cold-blooded and all that. I, however, shivered despite my comfy fur coat.

Dudley's sudden voice had me jolting and hissing in surprise.

"W-what are you d-doing? St-stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Harry stated. "Shut up and don't move!"

"I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I-"

"I said shut up!"

Now I stood straight on all four paws, staring around. With Harry's words came a dreaded realization: If it wasn't him, me, or Amy causing this – indeed, we didn't have to power to – then it could only be one, terrible thing.

"I'll t-tell Dad!" Dudley whispered. "W-where are you? What are you d-do-?"

"Will you shut up?" Harry hissed, "I'm trying to lis-"

But he fell silent, having heard just what I had, no doubt. Yet unlike Harry, I could _see_ what else was in the alley, what was drawing long, hoarse, rattling breaths.

"C-cut it out! Stop doing it! I'll h-hit you, I swear I will!" I rolled my eyes. It would be hard to hit what he couldn't-

_WHAM!_

Dudley's fist made contact with the side of Harry's head while he was telling the stupid Muggle to shut up again. The force of the punch lifted Harry off the ground and sent his wand soaring from his hand.

Okay, maybe not so hard…

Dudley had blundered away, hit the fence, and was stumbling around.

"DUDLEY, COME BACK! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!"

Once again, I rolled my eyes. Harry couldn't know that as it was still impossible for him to see. Then I latched onto Dudley's leg, claws out, and he let out a horrible squealing yell, stopping dead in his tracks.

I turned my head to see a towering, hooded figure gliding smoothly toward Harry, hovering over the ground, no feet or face visible beneath its robes, sucking on the night as it drew closer.

"DUDLEY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" I would have applauded, had I had hands at the moment. It seemed as though Harry had dealt with these creatures – Dementors – before and was actually trying to help his worthless cousin. "Wand!" Harry muttered frantically, his hands flying over the ground like spiders.

Releasing Dudley, I darted over, batting the wand closer to the boy. "Where's- wand- come on- _Lumos_!"

I don't know what had caused him to use that particular spell, but luckily I had kicked the wand close enough so that the tip lit. Harry snatched up the stick, scrambled to his feet, and turned around.

I knew the moment his mind put what he was seeing into an understandable sense, because Harry stumbled backwards, raising his wand. I scampered towards the snake, hoping he knew the proper spell to get rid of Dementors.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Only a silvery wisp of vapor shot from the tip of the wand, barely slowing the creature down. _Maybe Harry can't produce a full Patronus!_ I thought, horribly afraid.

I watched Harry trip over his own foot, retreating. A pair of gray, slimy, scabbed hands slid from inside the dementor's robes, reaching for him.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Another wisp of silvery smoke, feebler than the last, drifted from the wand.

Amy and I exchanged glances. If the boy couldn't pull off the spell, one of us would have to reveal ourselves and do it. Since I was the registered, I was the logical choice.

And just as I was about to return to human, Harry shouted, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

An enormous silver stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand; its antlers caught the dementor in the place where the heart should have been; it was thrown backward, weightless as darkness, and as the stag charged, the dementor swooped away, batlike and defeated.

I wanted to scream and shout with joy, but settled on a delighted purr.

"THIS WAY!" Harry shouted at the stag. Wheeling around, he sprinted down the alleyway, holding the lit wand aloft. Amy and I scrambled after him as he shouted for his cousin, but when Harry started down the stairs after his cousin, we stood at the top so as not to be seen.

I paced, observing the scene. Dudley was curled on the ground, his arms clamped over his face; a second dementor was crouching, low over him, gripping his wrists in its slimy hands, prizing them slowly, almost lovingly apart, lowering its hooded head toward Dudley's face as though about to kiss him…

"GET IT!" Harry bellowed, and with a rushing, roaring sound, the silver stag he had conjured came galloping past him. The dementor's eyeless face was barely an inch from Dudley's when the silver antlers caught it; the thing was thrown up into the air and, like its fellow, it soared away and was absorbed into the darkness. The stag cantered to the end of the alleyway and dissolved into silver mist.

Moon, stars, and streetlamps burst back into life. A warm breeze swept the alleyway. Trees rustled in neighboring gardens and the mundane rumble of cars in Magnolia Crescent filled the air again. I stood still but for trembles I could not control as my senses vibrated, taking in the abrupt life that had returned once the dementors had left.

I shook myself roughly enough to get my mind on track. _What are dementors doing in a little place like this? Shouldn't they be at Azkaban?_

I spun around when I heard loud, running footsteps behind me. While Harry turned, wand raised to face the new comer, Amy and I found a hiding spot in nearby bushes.

Just as I was settled, an old, panting woman came into view. Her grizzled hair was escaping from its hairnet – who wore _those_ anymore? – a clanking string shopping bag was swinging from her wrist, and her feet were halfway out of her tartan carpet slips. I saw Harry quickly hiding his wand away, but-

"Don't put it away, idiot boy!" she shrieked. "What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to _kill_ Mundungus Fletcher!"


End file.
